


The Wedding Folder

by TheWriterA



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Magnus stared wide-eyed at Alec, concern evident on his face and amusement creeping up into his eyes.“Alexander are you jealous of the wedding planner folder?” a teasing note in Magnus’ question“I’m glad you find it funny Mr. Bane, maybe you should just marry the bloody folder!”“Alexander...” Magnus began trying to stifle a chuckle “I’m not sure that’s legal and even if it was why would i do that when i have you?”“Well you bloody well don’t have me right now.”





	The Wedding Folder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I just thought that this was suited for MALEC, they have taken up my heart and it just made me laugh.

Alec loved Magnus, that much was known to everyone. Loved all of him. His black hair and sparkling eyes. His tendency to put everyone and everything before his own needs. His care and compassion, the way he treated his friends, laughed with them. He loved the ways his eyes crinkled when he smiled fully and he loved the way Magnus would go out of his way for anyone. Alec loved that Magnus would instantly know when something was wrong with Alec, he loved that Magnus could sense his feelings, he loved that they were so in tune.  
So it was pretty obvious that Alec loved Magnus a lot.

It should also be obvious, and it was obvious to anyone watching Alec’s face that he wasn’t a happy bunny right now.  
The cause?  
Magnus.  
Remember Alec loved him a lot, it just so happened that Alec had been attempting to read the latest treaty with the downworlders for the past half an hour and had got no further than the second paragraph because a certain Mr. Bane couldn’t shut up about Simon and Izzy’s wedding. He had managed to consistently talk about it for the past half an hour and it was driving Alec mad.  
That wedding was driving Alec mad, because of it Magnus had been continuously busy with helping to ensure the best wedding for izzy that Alec had barely seen him and his certain ‘needs’ were not being attended too, so he thought he had a right to be unhappy.  
Believe him. He was ecstatic that his two friend sister was getting married her and Simon were perfect for each other, but there is only so much a man can take.  
“...and the wedding cake is going to be great, it's going to be a... with.....on top of it and.....”  
1,2,3,4... that’s it.  
“Magnus !”  
Magnus looked so startled, that Alec almost lost his resolve  
“Alexander?”  
“I will do anything you want for an entire week, just stop talking about that wedding..it’s all I’ve heard about for the past month. I haven’t even been able to talk to you about the downworld cabinet meeetins which you should have been attending, because you have been so bloody busy and I don’t even get to see you anymore. Whenever we do see each other in our home all you are doing is talking about that wedding and I’m sick of hearing about the blasted wedding. You spend more time with the wretched wedding planner folder than you do with me. ” Alec hadn’t even realised that it had built up that badly, it sort of just tumbled out of his mouth.  
Magnus stared wide-eyed at Alec, concern evident on his face and amusement creeping up into his eyes.  
“Alexander are you jealous of the wedding planner folder?” a teasing note in Magnus’ question  
“I’m glad you find it funny Mr. Bane, maybe you should just marry the bloody folder!”  
“Alexander...” Magnus began trying to stifle a chuckle “I’m not sure that’s legal and even if it was why would i do that when i have you?”  
“Well you bloody well don’t have me right now.”  
Magnus approached Alec and knelt between his legs. “Okay, okay I admit i have been spending a lot of time helping plan the wedding, and you’re right we haven’t seen each other a lot..I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you”  
As Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec’s frown away he heard Alec’s mumbling “You’d better” before sighing into the kiss.  
“In fact, “ Magnus said pulling away from the kiss “Why don’t I make it up to you right now” and Magnus began to reach for Alec’s zipper.  
“Bloody finally Magnus ”  
“Oh, so I’m back to Magnus now?” Magnus teased  
“Yes you know you're only Mr.Bane when I’m mad....or when you want to be” his voice husky with desire.  
“mhmm” Magnus’ concentration on the ever growing problem at hand. Just as he was about to give Alec what they both had been sorely missing; the sound of Izzy’s voice from the living room can be heard  
“Magnus, Alec? I’ve got a new idea for the seating plan”  
Magnus looked up with an amused smile and a slightly apologetic face  
“Alec i have to go” and before Alec could protest he had gone to greet Izzy in the living room  
“Magnus you insufferable warlock!”  
“Love you Alexander” Magnus shouted from the living room  
And no one heard Alec muttering  
“Why the bloody hell do i love him?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still pretty new to this fandom. so please tell me if you liked this so I know whether to continue or not...  
> Also i'd love to write anything for you guys, so if you have any prompts write down a comment and i'll love to write it.   
> Kudos= Love so please share some  
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
